


梦中仙（曦瑶）第三章

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-18 16:36:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21279842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 梦中仙（曦瑶）第三章
Kudos: 6





	梦中仙（曦瑶）第三章

梦中仙（曦瑶）第三章

一别数月，两人再见，是金氏召开清谈会，金光瑶亲自送请帖至云深不知处。

送请帖这些小事本无需他亲自跑一趟，但蓝氏于他而言，不同其他仙门，两人关系金光瑶也极为看重，所以还是亲自来了一趟。

蓝曦臣责他太过兴师动众，金光瑶款款笑着，只说父亲交代，此次要请蓝老先生去，兹事体大，他身负父命，需来这趟。

“再说，忘机出关后，还未见过，不知他可还好？”

“若说好，倒辜负了他那副性情...”两人并肩而行，见要上台阶，蓝曦臣伸手扶了金光瑶一把，只轻轻摇头。

“二哥，你也无需担心，忘机心志坚定，也未必不是件好事，既有执念，总归会顾着自己。如今人没事，便是好的。”金光瑶曾听蓝曦臣说及这位弟弟的事，他闭关三年，出关后逢乱必出的缘由也知道七八分。

“我只怕他是执念太深，最终....”

“或许他也不是非要一个什么结果，世人都道蓝二公子逢乱必出，美名广传，是仙家楷模，我想他并不在意这些，不过心中所想，便去做罢了，二哥，世间有多少人能有这份纯粹坦荡之心？我相信他是清楚自己在做什么，你便随了他吧。”

“阿瑶，你每每都能说出我心中所想，与你交谈几句，心中郁结便不再，未料到你对忘机也如此了解，你这份通透心思，实属难得。”蓝曦臣是极爱与金光瑶谈心的，因为金光瑶不仅十分贴心，考虑周到，又心思聪敏，待人真诚，说出的话往往都令人如沐春风，豁然开朗。因着自己的关系，待忘机也十分亲厚。

两人正说着，蓝忘机自回廊处转了过来，一身白衣，身姿卓然，见到两人款款行了一礼。

不过与蓝曦臣的清煦温雅不同的是，蓝忘机性情清冷，本就冷如冰霜，不夜天后，更是满身霜雪之势，寻常人待他是又敬又畏，不愿亲近，但金光瑶八面玲珑，不管对方如何，待人都是一样和善的，这会见着他，自然仍是要邀他下月一同去金麟台清谈会的。

蓝忘机没有出声回应，立身漠然，显然是不愿去的。

“忘机，可是要出门？”蓝曦臣知晓自己他的心思，开口化解他沉默带来的尴尬。

“西南方似有妖物作祟，正打算知会兄长。”

“嗯，去吧，万事小心。”

得到蓝曦臣首肯，蓝忘机便行礼告退了。

“二哥，是我鲁莽，不该贸然邀忘机去清谈会，我该知晓，他向来不爱应对这些场合...”见那霜似的人走远了，金光瑶才一脸懊恼，对着蓝曦臣有些歉意，说怕是惹了蓝忘机不快了。

“无事，你本也是好意，想着他与其他世家子弟多会会面...”

“是呀，他性子虽冷淡，但总归不能连个知交朋友都没有，若有几个好友，分分他的心思也是好的...”

“话虽如此，他却是我这兄长都管不住的...”蓝曦臣当然知道金光瑶是好意，不过他这个弟弟，说乖是极乖的，从小都不让他这个做兄长的操心，可不乖起来，却是固执的很，“无事，他既是我弟弟，自然也是你的弟弟，他不是是非好赖不分的人，你待他的好，他是知道的。”

“我...我可没那么厚脸皮敢做含光君的兄长。”按年纪、辈分，他称蓝忘机一声弟弟本无可厚非，他也一直是把他亲弟弟看待，可此刻蓝曦臣这么提起来，不知怎么的，他却有些尴尬。

总觉得有另外的一层意思。

蓝曦臣也意识到有些不对，突然想起那夜的事来。

若阿瑶是他的道侣，喊忘机弟弟，那更是名正言顺，理所当然了。

这念头一冒出来，他羞涩地不知如何接话，愣在原地，只垂眸悄悄去瞧金光瑶闪躲回去的眼睛。

那双眼半盖着，那排烟雾蒙蒙、重淡墨相宜的睫毛一动，便似瘙到了蓝曦臣心口上，酥酥的。

“好了，清谈会还有许多事要处理，二哥，我便不久留了。”最后还是金光瑶先打破沉默，恢复平日神色，说要赶回金麟台了。

“就走吗？”听他说要走，蓝曦臣心中一恍，挽留脱口而出，“近日我新创了曲子，本还想与你探讨一番，不如盘桓几日再回去...”

“不了，这段日子实在忙不过来...”见蓝曦臣难掩失望神色，金光瑶又安抚道，“新曲子待二哥到了金麟台再听，那时我也忙完了，也有时间好好品味...”

蓝曦臣只得点头，怔怔地目送他的身影闪至回廊尽头看不见了，才有些恋恋不舍把扶金光瑶拜别礼的胳膊收回来。

蓝忘机虽不愿去清谈会，可蓝曦臣开口相邀，他最后还是跟他一同离开云深不知处，前往金麟台。

入了兰陵城，他越发沉默，跟在蓝曦臣身侧一路面无表情，极少开口。蓝曦臣早已习惯了他的性子，倒不觉沉闷，只是想自己是否太过为难了忘机。

阿瑶所说也不无道理，忘机总归要有些同龄朋友，总不能一辈子都这么形单影只下去，可带他出了门，蓝曦臣又有些后悔，想自己何苦要勉强忘机做他不愿之事。

“忘机，是否不愿上金麟台？”

“兄长...”蓝忘机一顿，似乎想说什么，最后却只说：“一切听从兄长的便是。”

他明知道在蓝曦臣面前，他的心思总是藏不住的，却还是如此说，实则是敬重蓝曦臣，不愿他太为难。

蓝氏双璧这些年清谈会上，却从来只见蓝曦臣，不见蓝忘机，仙家百门并非没有私议，而所有私议均是被他这位兄长挡在外。

两人并行于街道之上，十分瞩目，路过之处，连小贩的叫卖声都格外响些，蓝曦臣抬目见街道拐角之处有一家玉石店铺，款步而入。

他道金小公子已经六岁了，忘机却是初见，应该好好挑一件见面礼。

恍惚间竟已经过去六年时光，蓝忘机自知是不该失礼，并未说什么，只垂眸细细在店家的热情招呼下挑选礼物。

他挑了一对玉兔吊坠，虽不算十分名贵，做工却不错，憨态可掬模样喜人，送小孩子十分合适，让店家分两个盒子包好，却见蓝曦臣也正在挑选什么东西。

“看这卷纹，与公子家服纹路有异曲同工之妙啊...有道是‘别后相思人似月，云间水上到层城’，我看公子气质出尘，如天上皎皎明月，这云纹玉佩由公子赠予相思之人最合适不过了...”店家惯会察言观色，见蓝曦臣翩翩公子十分和煦，看起东西来却十分挑剔，还有些左顾右盼，不似坦坦君子的做派，便猜到必定是有了心动之人又羞于启齿，便极力推荐他看中的那款玉佩，是说的天花乱坠，直要说到蓝曦臣心坎上去。

相思之人四字令蓝曦臣有些慌张，他并非是这样意思，不过是...是想到金光瑶到云深不知处每次还需通报十分不便，便想这次上金麟台给他通行令牌，可寻常通行令牌他又觉太普通，不够庄重，才想着挑一块玉佩，没想到店家误解了他的意思，可店家如此说，他不禁细细想来，也并无什么不妥。

他与金光瑶，与旁人，自然又是不同的。他们往来密切，一同夜猎，时时秉烛夜谈，互通互助对方家事，甚至...机缘巧合下，曾有过肌肤之亲，除却没有道侣的名分，其余竟也没有多少差别。

这样说来，这玉佩若是用来做通行令牌，不免可惜了。

察觉忘机走近了，蓝曦臣不做他想，忙让店家把东西包起来。

“兄长？”店家所说蓝忘机都听到了，又见蓝曦臣脸色神色，确是有那么个人，他暗想，从未听兄长提及什么人，难道他已有了命定之人？

“可是买给阿愿？”蓝曦臣见蓝忘机手中有两个小盒，显然是相同的东西，猜到他必定是顾念金家小公子的同时也不愿冷落了蓝家小公子。

“嗯。”看兄长神色，是不愿谈及玉佩之事，蓝忘机便不再多问。他兄长时常能看中他心中所想，他却吃亏些，并不擅长看兄长所想。

“忘机，昨日云深不知处所言涅城之事，还是劳你一趟，稳妥些。”涅城有乱，蓝家已派人前往处理，可蓝曦臣望着自家弟弟，却让他一同去，也不必同他上金麟台了。

忘机不愿去清谈会的缘由，没有人比他更清楚，原以为是为他好，可转念一下，为他好，却不一定他能真的好，何苦勉强，又伤了他。

“兄长。”

“去吧。”见忘机确是舒展了些心绪，蓝曦臣从他手中接过一只小盒，“此礼，我代为转送。”

“多谢兄长！”

此次上金麟台，还是只来了蓝曦臣。

金光瑶朝他身后张望了会，确认蓝忘机没有来，不由有些疑惑。

之前蓝曦臣明明传讯给他，说此次蓝忘机会一同来。

蓝曦臣便跟他说了忘机临时赶往涅城一事，虚虚带过去了。

“忘机不来，可是可惜了，好多世家小辈可是等着盼着，伸长脖子想一睹含光君的风采。”

“阿瑶也想忘机来吗？”

“二哥哪里的话，忘机能来自然是好的，二哥一路也有个伴，不过含光君不来，泽芜君来，世家小辈也是开心的很。蓝氏双璧，世家排名第一的泽芜君，可是名不虚传。”

“阿瑶，你别用这些话来笑话我了。”

“哪敢？我说的可句句真心。”

“哼！花言巧语！金光瑶，难道你终日只会说这些蛊惑人心之语？”两人身后突然传来一阵怒喝，来人显然十分不吃金光瑶巧言令色这套，甚至极为厌恶他舌灿如莲。

来的自然是聂明玦，他向来对金光瑶是疾言厉色，颇为严厉。

特别是上次后，他发觉蓝曦臣似乎越来越重视金光瑶，甚至连蓝家一些密不外传的绝技都教给他，也不知道金光瑶是如何蛊惑的蓝曦臣。

他直言蓝曦臣不应如此，蓝曦臣还不以为意，称金光瑶是他三弟，怎么是不可外传的外人，可把聂明玦呛的够够的，自己这二弟为人忠厚，自然没金光瑶那般玲珑心思，吃了多少亏怕是自己也不知道，所以聂明玦只能紧盯着金光瑶，对他越发严苛了。

“大哥，阿瑶...没有那个意思。”蓝曦臣知道他的脾气，见金光瑶收敛了轻松神色，轻轻叫了一声“大哥”，颇为可怜的样子，出口为他转圜。

“难道我还冤枉了他？”每每他要教训金光瑶，让他安分守己一些，自己这二弟却总是护着他，聂明玦知道蓝曦臣性情温和，必定是时常被金光瑶一副讨巧卖乖的模样蛊惑，才看不清他的真面目，为他说话，便扫了蓝曦臣一眼，“曦臣，他惯会卖可怜，你别被他给骗了！”

“可是大哥，他并未做错什么，又何必如此严苛？”每每聂明玦见了金光瑶不是呵斥便是警告，也无怪他在聂明玦面前如受惊的兔子般谨小慎微，“近日你心绪不定，需多多静心才好。”

“是啊，还是请大哥稍作休息，清淡会开始我会亲自去请大哥的。”金光瑶忙接话，终于是把这尊大神给好好送去居所了。

聂明玦一走，金光瑶明显放松下来，歉意地朝蓝曦臣笑笑。

“大哥的脾气是越来越大了，可真不知如何是好。”

“稍后我会为大哥弹清心音，不必担心，他的话，你也不必放在心上。”

“我又不是不知道他的脾气，哪里会放在心上？”正说着，一粉雕玉琢的小公子欢快地朝金光瑶跑了过来，直接抱住了他的腰。

一身金星雪浪，正是金家小公子金凌。

“小叔叔，小叔叔，快来陪我玩！”

“金凌，小叔叔有事忙，让乳母陪你好吗？”

“不要不要，我就要小叔叔陪！”

蓝曦臣见金凌耍着无赖不肯撒手，便知平日金光瑶待他是如何好，如何亲近了。

说起来，金凌身世凄苦，无父母照拂，金宗主虽重视他，却年岁已高，无心力照顾，他自小确是在金光瑶手下长大的。

对蓝曦臣他自认也是认识的，行了礼后这次却也往蓝曦臣身后瞧，然后问金光瑶，说之前小叔叔说会有个跟蓝曦臣一模一样的人来，怎么没瞧见。

“他去办事了，这次来不了了。”蓝曦臣知道他说的忘机，想小孩子玩心重，怕是听说有两个模样相同的人觉得新奇的很，“不过他托我送你一份小礼。”

“小兔子？小孩才玩小兔子呢。”金凌把兔子吊坠拽出来，碰了碰，想蓝家的那位含光君听说很凶的，怎么会喜欢这样的小玩意。

“金凌，不得无礼。二哥，他是被我惯坏了。”

“无事。”

刚好乳母跑过来说金宗主找金凌，金光瑶就让他跟着乳母先回去了，他口中似很嫌弃那兔子吊坠，却紧紧拽在手里，好好地收进了衣袖里。

忘机的礼物送出去了，自己的却还没有，蓝曦臣想东西既然都已经拿出来了，正好一同送出去。

“阿瑶...”

“对了，有件喜事我想先告诉二哥，二哥...”金光瑶有些不好意思，却仍是笑意盈盈，是真的十分高兴，“我要成亲了。”

“...”

蓝曦臣不知答什么，顿了好一会，才问是哪家女修。

却是金氏极为倚重的家臣秦苍业的女儿，金光瑶也不好多说其他，只说两家已经同意这门亲事，不过要清谈会后才操办婚事。

“她待你如何？”听金光瑶所言，一切都顺利，都是好的，蓝曦臣竟也不知能帮他什么，最后只问了这一句。

“她待我很好。”金光瑶其实早已注意到蓝曦臣拿在手里的盒子，却不知是什么，“二哥，这是什么？”

“哦，是云深不知处通行令牌...今后到云深不知处，可不必通传，方便些。”

“多谢二哥。”

好在是卷云纹饰的玉佩，不易做他想，蓝曦臣暗暗庆幸到。

清谈会后，金光瑶的婚事果然很快昭告天下，请柬也送来了云深不知处，不知为何，时间定的很匆忙，不足半月的时间准备了。

转眼间，已临近婚期，蓝曦臣却因有事耽搁，迟迟未出发前往金麟台。

眼见快赶不上了，蓝曦臣才抽出时间，将云深不知处大小事务交代给蓝忘机。

“兄长，是否不愿去金麟台？”他交代的详尽，入夜后兄弟二人对桌而坐，饮一壶清茶，蓝忘机见蓝曦臣握着茶杯若有所思，不知为何，感知到他的心绪，有些奇怪。

以往，每每去金麟台，蓝曦臣都是极为欢喜的，时常会提早了去，这次却迟迟不动身，说是云深不知处事务繁忙，但交代下来，却都是零散琐事。

“忘机，何来不愿？作为云深不知处的家主，我是必定要去的。”蓝曦臣端着茶杯，任茶水由滚烫渐渐变得温热，只淡淡开口。

“若兄长不愿，忘机可前往。”蓝忘机考虑的，却只是作为他兄长的蓝曦臣，是否不愿意，若姑苏蓝氏一定要人前往，他去亦可。

“忘机，若说不愿，你岂非更不愿意去？”蓝曦臣却被他逗笑了，款款一笑，似已释然，“这样的为难事，还是为难我这做兄长的吧。”

如此深夜，寒室外却站着一个人，两人察觉后，均起身站了起来。

蓝忘机推开房门，发觉金光瑶直愣愣站在他兄长房门外。

婚期将至，本来溢满新婚喜悦的金光瑶此刻却毫无作为新郎官的喜悦之情，反而一身肃杀，神色落魄，仿佛是将要面临着什么骇人之事，十分怪异。

蓝忘机不便多问，也知他是来寻蓝曦臣的。

“兄长，忘机告退！”

“好。”蓝曦臣也早已察觉金光瑶今日十分异常，忘机离开后，便急忙把金光瑶迎入房中，在烛光中看着他煞白的脸颊，十分担忧，“阿瑶，发生了何事？”

金光瑶一路失魂落魄，终于被蓝曦臣这句话喊回了神，他抬头看着蓝曦臣，颤抖着双唇，却什么都说不出来，只是身形一软，往前扑去，扑倒在蓝曦臣怀里，心里那口郁结堵的他双眼发黑，竟昏了头，险些跌倒。

蓝曦臣抱住了他，见他脸色毫无血色，像是遭受了什么打击般，牙齿战战，不由抚了抚他手臂，怕他是受了伤。

“二哥，我没事。”金光瑶突然开口，让蓝曦臣不要担心，可声音毫无往日神采，低沉嘶哑，比受伤似乎还要严重。

“到底发生何事？”

金光瑶很想告诉蓝曦臣，发生了何事，告诉他，他刚刚经历了什么可怕的事情，可是，他不能说啊，哪怕那话已经堆到了他喉咙口，他都只能硬生生往下咽。

因为那不仅可怕，也太荒谬骇人了，就算他说出来，谁又敢相信如此可怖可怕的事，会落在他头上？

他千挑万选，千辛万苦，使上千般手段，才能娶的妻子，竟然是他同父异母的...

想到那两个字，金光瑶死死抓住了自己的衣领，似乎快要呕出一口血来。

“二哥！”他只能扑在蓝曦臣怀里，死死抓住了蓝曦臣的衣领，哭都哭不出来。

不仅哭不出来，他甚至有些想笑，觉得老天把他耍弄的太过了。

“阿瑶，可是婚事有什么阻碍？还是...秦老先生有什么条件？”说来，这个时候从金麟台跑下来，除了婚事出了纰漏，还能是什么，蓝曦臣轻轻抚着他的后背，让他先不要着急，有什么事情，自有他这做二哥的周旋，姑苏蓝氏在仙门中还是有些分量的，他无须这么忧虑。

是啊，若是其他问题，就算秦苍业对他不满，也不必如此，蓝曦臣自会为他做主的。

可如今，除了取消婚事，还能如何转圜？

他仰头看着蓝曦臣，险些告诉他，他要取消婚事，可是一看蓝曦臣，他竟一个字都说不出来，若蓝曦臣问他缘由，他该如何启齿，他不说，蓝曦臣也不会追问，他总是那般温柔，如春风拂面，清雅和煦。

若当初...他没有狠心断绝对蓝曦臣的念头，转而去与秦愫交好，今日之事便不会发生。

可他怎能不断了念头？

那夜后，他以为自己可以全忘了，可在客栈那两日，蓝曦臣对他是如何体贴心细，温柔照顾，金光瑶是知道的，就算是对真正的道侣，也不过如此，所以暗暗有过期待，他不由一次一次回想起那晚，想起蓝曦臣那晚那般对他，虽是因为毒，因为救他心切，可他们不知做了多少回，他偷偷去看过蓝曦臣的眼神，是清醒又...迷乱的，他竟想过，或许不全是因为毒。

金光瑶想着，或许，他们可以...

可是...很快，那期待，便被狠狠踩碎了，不说蓝曦臣待他，只因为他是他的义弟，更重要的，是金光瑶清醒了，被蓝曦臣那些温柔迷醉过的金光瑶清醒地知道，他所求的，绝不只是一个温柔体贴的道侣，他要的，是金家无上的权势，是借助金家无上权势才可能创出的一番名流千古的事业。

为着这个，他才干脆利落地断绝了对蓝曦臣的念头，他才去攀附一门百利无一害的婚事，可结果呢...

屋外突然炸响了一声雷，将金光瑶猛然惊醒，他定定地看着蓝曦臣，突然毫无预兆地攀在他肩膀上，凑上去亲在他唇上。

不为毒，不为救人，他亲了蓝曦臣。

那一刻，他想，取消婚事，与蓝曦臣在一起，若真要遭受父亲的雷霆之怒，蓝曦臣也会帮他挡着，再则，蓝曦臣家世比秦愫更是强上万倍，与蓝家联姻，父亲也不至于...不至于太震怒...

金光瑶，你真是惯于算计，此时此刻，竟也能算出与蓝曦臣结为道侣的千般万般好来，难道你不能，只为着蓝曦臣有千般万般好，而取消婚事吗？

金光瑶嘲讽完自己，才觉，若真能如此决然，或许也未尝不是一件好事，他这一生，随心所欲的时刻实在太少，大多都要看着他人眼色行事，要顾忌全局，权衡利弊才决定下一步怎么走，而此时此刻，却是他难得的随心所欲，不论利弊的时刻，他捧着蓝曦臣的脸颊亲，只为着，想亲他。

蓝曦臣大惊失色，浑身僵在原地竟半天动弹不得，他不知金光瑶怎么突然亲上了他，如上次中了毒般，急切热烈地亲他。

金光瑶一生隐忍，从未如此，必定是遇上了什么无法解决的事情，又难以言明，才如此失态，蓝曦臣不知是该推开他问个清楚，还是随了他的愿，好好安抚。

他左右为难，无法下定论时，往往是随心而动，这样才能无悔，所以便轻轻揽住了金光瑶的腰，闭上眼睛任他亲。

又是一声惊雷，就在蓝曦臣手刚抚上金光瑶的脸颊时，金光瑶突然又被一声雷惊醒了，他猛然睁开双眼，推开了蓝曦臣。

因为他深深意识到，他不能取消婚事。不仅是为了两家，更是因为...他的自作聪明...

他怕夜长梦多，早已哄骗秦愫有了夫妻之实，现下秦愫腹中，已经有了他的骨肉，若他悔婚，秦苍业莫说支持他，恐怕不将他大卸八块都是好的。

真是聪明反被聪明误，金光瑶突然觉得这太可怕了...一切都太可怕了，但凡其中一件事没有发生，他都不至于陷入这可怕的境地，可那么多件事，竟是一件不落，他多么聪明啊，掌控人心到这个地步，所有的一切，全都按他设想地发生。

他唯一没有料想到的事，金夫人会在今天来找他，会告诉他秦愫的身世....

为什么偏偏要在婚事前夕，为什么！

他推开了蓝曦臣，突然往外跑去，一路跑一路都咬着牙恨透了上天。

云深不知处几声轰雷，大雨顷刻而下，砸在他头上，把他砸的越来越清醒。

不知跑了多久，他闭上双眼仰头淋着雨，紧紧握着拳头，无声地质问与咒骂。

为什么，他想要的，总是得不到？

一个没有嬉笑和轻视的身世，一个认可他的父亲，一个可以帮他的岳丈，一个相亲相爱的妻子，一个...蓝曦臣...

但凡是他想要，总是得不到...他不服，他不服！

他睁开双眼，在雨幕中，看见了追他出来的蓝曦臣，一脸平静下，是浸透了恨意的渴望，若他想要得到，为什么不能得到！


End file.
